Stuck
by Sigh-Ah
Summary: Sasuke returns from a mission and finds his dobe in a precarious position sweaty red faced and all so edible. this does contain some lemony goodness so if you don't like yaoi, or guy/guy relations then back out now! PWP, SASU/NARU, and some minor character pairing as well. also please no flames though reviews ARE welcome!


**I OWN NOTHING! *sniffle sniffle***

**WARNING: this does have lemony goodness in it so I recommend that if you don't like guy on guy action then please use the back button or exit button to remove yourself from this page. also keep in mind that I am always open to reviews and good advice but I don't like flames and will probably ignore them.**

**this is a fanfiction I made to a fellow writer... This ones for you AnimeHolic285 ^.^ **

**ENJOY**

* * *

Stuck

Sasuke smirked, his arms at his side as he ran through the canopy. He didn't bother hiding his excitement as his white and black ANBU mask concealed his facial features. That didn't mean that his three other teammates didn't feel his excitement, how could they not? It practically rolled of the elite in overbearing waves.

"Sasuk- I mean Kokeru! Slow down, I know your anxious but we're still a squad and need to act like such!"

Sasuke looked back at the dog masked figure black spikes visible. _'dammit Kotetsu!' _Sasuke looked at the other male before turning around leaping backwards limb from limb. "just cause you can't get any from your lover doesn't mean you have to ruin it for me and the others!" Sasuke said a whole new air of arrogance in his voice. He saw the other male visibly tense.

"that's not true! He wasn't feeling well by the time we were leaving! I'm sure he's much better now." Kotetsu growled as he too picked up speed.

'Yamato' looked on at the two younger males and sighed. _'man these two are gonna be the death of me!_' he thought to himself as he picked up more speed so as to keep up. The slim and smaller raven next to him remaining silent as he watched the other two speed ahead.

The gates came into view and 'Kokeru', and 'Absaroka' split ways leaving a very exhausted squad leader and raven behind.

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx OxO

3 hours before the return of Sasuke

Naruto had tried every thing! Eating, napping, training; anything to pass the time. His lover and companion was soon to be returning but that didn't make him feel any better about the wait.

So there he stood leaning against the counter top, chewing on the eraser of the pencil he was using. He knew that Sasuke secretly liked it when he left mushy gushy notes of how much he liked the raven. But alas no matter how he tried he couldn't think of anything! Suddenly a loud bang on his window forced him to drop the small pad of paper and pencil. Looking at the window he was shocked to see a squirrel stagger up onto its hind legs chatter in aggravation before spiriting away.

Sighing Naruto looked on the floor and picked up the pad of lined paper but a scowl setting on his face as he found himself unable to spot the pencil. Setting the paper on the table he dropped to his knees and smiled as he spotted the pencil on the far side up against a wall. Smiling he leaned forward frowning when the tips of his nails just barely scraped the tip. Growling he said a few inward curses and leaned more. Still unable to reach he growled aloud and lunged through the legs and cross bars of the chair. Still he failed to reach the damn pencil.

Wriggling out of the chairs hold he stood. "god dammit!" he stomped his foot before storming away, granted there were other pencils and pens but that was his favorite one! It changed from light orange to dark orange when heated, so he _knew_ when someone used it and he'd be damned if he let a pencil beat him!

Naruto had just returned from his bedroom back scratcher in hand. He was nearly four feet away when he stubbed his toe and lurched forward. Naruto yelped in surprise at the fast approaching floor and chair. Closing his eyes and bracing for impact. When he felt a pressure on his arms he felt his eyes bulge in surprise as he looked down. Both arms pinned tightly to his side his head mere centimeters away from his favorite pencil. He blinked, once, twice, then cursed as he tried in vain to wiggle free.

Sasuke smiled as he panted for breath. His hand reached outwards to grasp the knob when he paused at the scuffling sounds he heard from within. _I swear to any and all deities that if that dead last dobe is cheating on me I swear I'll- _Sasuke swung the door open a glare on his face as he looked about he room. "Dobe!" he demanded only to pause when a returning scream came to him.

"Oh! Teme, thank god! In the kitchen, quick! I need you!" Naruto's voice was gruff sounding and very -if Sasuke had to guess- _needy_ sounding.

Slowly taking off his cloak and mask hanging them up on a coat rack he made his way to the kitchen he paused and though he stifled his laughter he couldn't stop the shit eating smirk on his face. There was Naruto, no shirt, sweaty face and only wearing his stupid green and orange frog boxers. Arms pinned to his side and red from lack of blood circulation. "So care to explain what the hell is going on here?" Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the door frame, crossing his right leg in front of the left; letting it rest on the toes of his shoes. Naruto's face reddened at the bastards pointed looks.

"Teme! Don't laugh! This is all your fault any way!" Naruto glared at the raven as best as he could. He was several feet away from the underside of the table where he had gotten stuck, but no matter how many times he shuffled backwards he couldn't dislodge himself. "Now if you don't mind could you help me?!"

Sasuke shook his head slowly. "Why didn't you call for help? I'm sure someone would have heard you and come to the rescue of their precious Hokage." Sasuke felt the sarcasm roll off his tongue in just the manner he knew would rile up the dense blonde.

The blush was almost too cute. "W-well I…I…it's embarrassing ok?! I'm the strongest man in this village and how much do you think those damn paparazzi people would have on this field day? Oh, I can see the head liners now. '_Konoha's finest beating all who threatened his precious, tragically fell to natures hardest wood! _' oh, god have mercy I'd be made the butt end to all the jokes out there! Now please help me!" Naruto growled out.

Sasuke nodded. '_well I must admit he did fall for some ones wood, though it wasn't mine; and though the butt end he would be made I would still love that ass_'. Sasuke sighed before straightening himself up. "ok, ok, hold on." Sasuke turned away and Naruto sighed when he heard the approaching foot steps return. "ok I couldn't find any thing but these so choose one, ok?"

Naruto turned to look at his bastard of a lover but couldn't see what he was talking about. "what? Choose what? Why?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Dammit dobe, your stuck I have to use something to slicken you body with to get you out of this evil things clutches!" Naruto was about to say something but bit his lip before nodding. "okay, so your choices are butter spread, olive oil, and that nasty shit Ino and Sakura gave us for Christmas."

Naruto went ridged. "you don't mean that nasty popcorn flavored lotion do you?"

"hn." Sasuke smiled he didn't let the smaller male know that he though the stuff tasted great especially when it suited the blonde so well. He was just like pop corn bright fluffy and after a little while of being out in the sun goes and gets a little soggy. Sasuke shook his head to rid the thought, he was going to be in for it if he pulled anything now.

Naruto frowned. "okay, not the butter! And… uh… well either the oil or that damn lotion…needs to earn its keep on the shelf any way!"

Sasuke quirked a dark brow before smiling. '_oh, to hell; why not?_' Sasuke grabbed the bottle of lotion and popped the cap the smell of salt and butter filled the air and he poured some onto his hand before setting the bottle down, rubbing his hands together he grinned. Placing them on the hot body beneath him he grinned when a gasp came from his dobe.

"OI! Teme! A little warning before you go putting those cold hands any place you deem fit to touch!" Naruto growled.

Sasuke grinned as he continued to meticulously rub the smaller males back, slowly every so very slowly pushing the boys boxers a little lower with each pass of his hands. His grin fell when Naruto bucked his hips backwards jarring his wrists so he quickly retracted his hands. "Dammit bastard! My arms are stuck not my ass!" he seethed writhing in the chairs hold.

Sasuke was gonna give a snide remark when instead he just smile. "oh? Well then in that case I could leave you to your own demise if you don't want my help with it-"

Naruto whimpered. "No! Please…Sasuke… it's starting to hurt." Naruto bit his lip. Sasuke sat on his haunches a second before he frown. He didn't like it when the blonde was in pain, only when he caused it through a much more reasonable means did he like it. Then it struck him; like a sucker punch. Quickly he grabbed the hem of Naruto's boxes and yanked hard pulling the boys knees out from their support of him causing the wind to be knocked from his lungs with a loud '_wuh!_' Naruto coughed before slowly pulling his knees back towards his stomach. "Bastard! What the hell are you-" Naruto almost screamed in shock when a digit rammed itself deep inside without warning.

Biting his lip Naruto tried not to groan when the finger didn't relent from its horribly sudden intrusion but instead started to thrust in and out while probing for something within. Now he was in pain and a pleasurable pain at that! He wasn't hard a second ago but here he was already leaning into the now two fingers within him. His cock was already at full attention and within only moments.

Sasuke grinned, step one was now complete. Slowly he let his free hand that had been resting on the blondes lower back went back to the bottle; gently he poured a large amount onto Naruto's back and slowly began to spread it around rubbing even a little on the wood itself. Suddenly his mind began to reel as the noise reached his ears, Sasuke's name being moaned out so much, between gasps and pants that he couldn't help but feel his member start to swell with blood. Sighing in defeat he resigned himself to his fate when he saw as much as felt Naruto begin to push back onto his fingers.

Withdrawing his fingers he heard Naruto whine. Grinning mischievously be leaned down to Naruto ear and nibbled on it. Naruto moaned and whimpered at the touch. "well Naruto? Are you sure you don't want to be ''_stuck?_"Sasuke let a finger trail over the boys entrance till he was thrusting to the best of his ability against the digit.

Naruto shook his head his cheeks red and his brow slightly sweaty. "Please, teme…. I…it…"

Sasuke gently prodded the entrance with little resistance it entered to the first joint before retracting. "hm? I fear I couldn't understand such babble?"

Naruto growled before trying to kick out at the bastard still at his side. "If you don't plan of fucking me or getting me unstuck then leave!"

Sasuke frowned and shook his head. Slowly he positioned himself and let the head of his arousal rest right at the entrance of the other. Looking up he quickly looked at his job of lubricating the blonde who was thoroughly lathered up. Grabbing the blondes hips he chuckled. "just remember who saved who…" pulling Naruto to him he impaled the Hokage on his shaft.

Naruto didn't even notice the pain of his arms wrenching free from the chair as he focused on the large shaft inside him, thrusting hard and fast leaving no time for resting. Both of the tan arms and across the boys chest were sporting large red marks that would undoubtedly leave a nasty bruise. Sasuke paused only long enough to push the chair away from his lover so that he wasn't bashing his head against the hard wood. In those few moments though, Naruto was already pushing against his shaft nearly crippling him with pleasure. Sasuke sighed before resuming his thrusts.

"Sasuke! I'm…cumin-"Sasuke removed his hold on the boys hip and grabbed harshly the others member squeezing it just enough. Naruto screamed in pain and outrage at being denied his release. One numb arm trying to swat away the others hand to relieve him self.

Naruto's hands where too numb to do any damage to Sasuke and he smirked as he angled his thrust ever so slightly causing Naruto's chest to fall to the floor in defeat. His arms out stretched in front of him trying to grasp onto anything to anchor him down but failing. His body jolting with each thrust from the raven still withholding his release; he knew he was doomed when a slight amount of saliva dripped from his mouth and down his chin as he clenched his teeth to keep his moaning down.

Sasuke frowned when he slowly realized Naruto was withholding his voice. Sadly that wasn't enough for Sasuke, with his one unoccupied hand he began to pinch and roll Naruto's perk nipples. Leaning over the messy back Sasuke nibbled on the boys ear before slowing his thrust to an almost stop. Naruto groaned and tried to push back but Sasuke refused the action and kept control over the writhing form via the now very red member still in his hands. When Naruto thrust backwards he gently pulled forward and when Naruto went to thrust into the hand he'd push against the blonde curls…he was in a stale mate.

Whimpering Sasuke released the red heated ear. "listen closely, you don't cum without me…and I don't cum , without that loud annoying voice of yours. Come on beg me _Hokage-sama, _let me hear you."

Naruto frowned he hated this but he knew what Sasuke wanted from him but he couldn't live much longer still being denied his release. "Please! Master, I beg of you. Let me cum!" he pleaded tears streaming his cheeks and put the icing on the cake. Naruto felt Sasuke go rigid and then he snarled releasing the poor mans member before gripping the tan hips painfully so and thrust animalistic into the blonde. Naruto scream and moaned writhing with pleasure. Finally, Naruto screamed his released everything within him spilling onto the floor. Sasuke tensed and gave a couple of shallow thrusts into the now limp form as he released his seed within Naruto.

Sighing Sasuke fell on top of Naruto who grunted with the added weight. Sasuke grinned "nice."

Naruto shot up and punched the raven in the arm before snarling. "you practically raped me!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto like he'd groan two heads. "Says the one who begged me to finish!" Sasuke shot back. Naruto got up but was tackled by the other.

Suddenly he tensed as a wet muscle liked his back. "Teme! What are you doing?"

Sasuke grinned tongue still lazily lapping at the boys back. "what's it look like I'm eating you, I'm hungry, no better yet I'm starving and you taste so salty and buttery like…popcorn!" Naruto grumbled but only to hide his own smile when the raven began to lick at the sensitive sides. Leaning on an elbow he let himself be devoured.

+-+-+-+ The Next Day+-+-+-+

Sasuke stood out side _his_ Hokage's doors and heard Kotetsu sigh wearily. "what's up with you?" he asked with a smirk.

"I'm so tiered, but in the plus side I owe you a thank you."

Sasuke raised a brow behind his ANBU mask, knowing the other couldn't read his expression he tilted his head to the side. "oh?"

Kotetsu nodded. "You see your apartment _is_ right above ours and though my Zuzu-chan didn't want any and we settled in to bed for the night we suddenly here the most obvious and erotic sounding moans…it was like listening to a porno."

Sasuke growled before slowly taking a calculated step forward. "Oh? So you were listening in on us then? " the other masked man nodded "and you know how much I _hate_ to share-"

Kotetsu raised a hand up and silenced the raven. "before you continue I have you know that I didn't listen the whole time! I got a little preoccupied… halfway through." He emphasized a little with a grin behind his mask. "Thank you Uchiha, it's been a long dry spell before you!" quickly he turned and left waving good bye before disappearing.

Suddenly a large clatter and yelp was heard within the office and Sasuke turned and quickly entered only to see the room empty except for grunts coming from under the desk. Slowly making his way around the desk he smirked with a quirked eye brow. "Dobe what on earth are you doing?"

Naruto snarled. "Dammit who the hell waxes a floor and forgets to clean up the mess or put at least a caution sign down! Sasuke! Help me out of this!" Sasuke's eyes wandered to the floor and all be dammed there was a blotch of wax on the floor with a distinct slipping notion to it. Looking at the desk he grinned when he saw something oddly familiar. A small piece of paper weighed down by a bottle with popcorn stickers all over it. Looking at the note he grinned mischievously.

_Thank you for your help and for being a good boy I made you a treat. I'll keep watch but I'm only giving you 45 minutes…_

_ -love Kotetsu and Izumo_

_Ps. A moaning yellow bird screamed last night in my ear how much you like popcorn. _


End file.
